nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Misfortune in Morocco
"Misfortune in Morocco" is the second level and the first mission in the critically acclaimed video game: The Operative: No One Lives Forever. It follows UNITY operative Cate Archer, accompanied by her mentor Bruno Lawrie, on an important mission in Marrakech, Morocco where they must prevent the assassination of an American Ambassador. The level is followed by the briefing/training level Requiem for a Spy. Briefing Intelligence has discovered that the American Ambassador to West Germany, Morris Monroe, is marked for execution by an organization calling itself H...A...R...M... or H.A.R.M. The assassination attempt is expected to come on the last day of Monroe's upcoming holiday in Morocco as he is leaving his hotel. There will likely be multiple assailants. It is imperative that Monroe survive the attack. Be warned though, that the ambassador is extremely nearsighted and almost deaf, so you won't be able to rely on him to realize that he's in danger. You will be positioned in a residential building across the street from the hotel. Your job is to pick off the assassins before they liquidate Monroe. Summary/Walkthrough Scene 1 :4:00 pm. September 16 :In view of "Le Chameau Heureux" Hotel :Marrakech, Morocco From an apartment overlooking the hotel, Archer is communicating with Lawrie via microphone and earpiece. She asks him what he makes of the possibility of a traitor and is shocked to hear that this isn't the first time that UNITY has had "leaky plumbing". When Ambassador Monroe leaves his hotel, Lawrie offers to call out the targets for her. The player must now choose one of three options, which customize the difficulty level for this scene. The first option "That would be lovely", is the easiest and the player is assisted by Bruno who indicates where exactly the assassins are coming from. The second option "I can handle this on my own thank you", requires close observation as Lawrie will not call out the target. The most difficult option is "Where's the challenge in that? I just hope there are enough to keep me busy!", to which Lawrie replies that she may regret that statement - close observation and good accuracy are required to dispatch the assassins who now appear two at a time. Choosing the more difficult options will reward the player with Intelligence items (one for option B and two for option C) found in mail boxes outside in the courtyard at the end of the scene. Armed with the Hampton Carbine, Archer quickly apprehends the assailants before they can harm Monroe, who remains oblivious to the danger he is in throughout the entire scene. Once he gets into a car and drives away safely, Lawrie commends her shooting but warns her that there's a group of thugs headed her way. Having apprehended the "evil-doers", Archer then proceeds to the rendezvous point to meet up with her mentor. Scene 2 :One hour later... :Grand Caravan Hotel At the hotel, Volkov tells one of his agents to keep his men out of sight so as "not to spoil our trap". Using stealth or marksmanship, Archer infiltrates the hotel and proceeds to meet Lawrie in the lobby. Lawrie is certain that they've been betrayed due to the amount of thugs within the hotel. Armed with a rifle, Volkov ambushes them from a balcony. Lawrie pushes Archer out of the way but is himself shot several times. Volkov tells his men to kill everyone and to destroy the hotel. When asked why he didn't kill the girl, he claims that hunger for revenge distracted him. As Lawrie lies dying he confesses that while he "always had plenty to die for, you've given me something to live for". He then succumbs to his wounds. Archer pursues Volkov back through the hotel, preventing civilian casualties and disarming Explosives along the way. Scene 3 Approaching the city walls, Archer is in hot pursuit of Volkov and swears that she'll find him wherever he goes. As more thugs are sent after her, Archer must shoot her way through the city. She finally catches up with her arch-enemy at the city gates, but Volkov narrowly escapes in a black car. However, Archer notices one of Volkov's men who has been left behind for whatever reason. The player is given the option of either heading directly for the coast or interrogating this thug. The interrogation takes place in a UNITY safe house in Fez. Neither "torture" nor "asking nicely" will alter the subsequent events (but this scene does add some comic relief). :Note: Interrogating him will earn the player an intelligence item which cannot be obtained when heading directly for the coast. The scene cuts to a driving blue car in which Monroe angrily shouts at his driver for no apparent reason. He eventually says that he'd "rather walk to the airport than listen to this filth". As he stands at the side of the road, Volkov's car pulls up in front of him and Monroe is shot point-blank before the car speeds off. A red lily is left next to his dead body. Scene 4 In the dark of night, Volkov lies in wait at the smuggler's den where "The Abigaille" is anchored just off the coast. He warns his henchmen that "if she gets away I will kill any man she leaves alive". Having made her way through the outskirts, Archer infiltrates the den and safely escapes from the country. After making good on his promise, Volkov stares after the ship and angrily mutters to himself: "We will meet again, Miss Archer". Memorable Quotes Scene 1 "Spies are rarely well compensated for their treason. I wouldn't be surprised if this new mole is equally underpaid." :Bruno Lawrie (With regards the traitor) Archer: "Well I hope when they catch the bastard they'll put a bullet right through his eyes and a boot up his arse for good measure!" Lawrie: "You sound ready to volunteer..." Archer: "I'm dangerous when I'm upset!" (A tourist approaches Ambassador Monroe) Man: "Pardon me, do you have the time?" Monroe: "No sir, I do not have a dime and I don't have much use for beggars!" Man: "Not a dime, the time." Monroe: "Don't get snippy me or I'll have you arrested." Man: "Are you deaf?!?" Monroe: "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME!!!" Man: "Oh never mind. (walks away)" Monroe: "COWARD!" "I heard he plans to marry the American girl." "You mean the girl who refuses to wear shoes?' "Yes, her." "I wonder if all American girls despise shoes. It seems very strange, but America is a strange country." "She may be crazy, but she is attractive." "Ah, but you're invariably attracted to crazy women." "All women are crazy." "Shhh, not so loud!" :Civilians in Marrakesh (Monroe walking along the streets and thinking his assassins are beggars) Monroe: "Riff-raff! Hooligans! Rabble! Sleep it off somewhere else drunkard!" (dropping coin) - "Dag burn it! Where's that dime? I better find it quickly before the thieves swoop in like vultures!" (an American tourist complains to his wife that Morocco is "so foreign") Woman: "Well it is a foreign country..." Man: "I know, but Canada's a foreign country too and it isn't ''this foreign!" Scene 2 ''(Volkov to one of his agents) Volkov: "Keep your men out of sight. We don't want to spoil our trap, do we?" Agent: "Yes sir! I mean, no sir! I mean, yes to the first part and no to the second part. Sir!" Volkov: "Shut up! Just do as I say, you idiot." (a street merchant is offering a HARM agent a monkey) Street Merchant: "You look like you need a monkey." Agent: "Excuse me?" Street Merchant: "I have a very fine monkey for you. Only twenty dollars American." Agent: "Sorry, I don't want a monkey." Street Merchant: "What do you mean?" Agent: "I don't want a monkey." Street Merchant: "Why not?" Agent: "Because I don't like monkeys. Now get that filthy beast away from me." Street Merchant: "Are you insulting my monkey?" Agent: "I'm sure it's a perfectly excellent monkey, but I don't want it. Now please leave. I'm very busy." Street Merchant: "Ten dollars." Agent: "No! I wouldn't want the dreadful thing even it were free." Street Merchant: "Free?! You want my children to starve?" Agent: "If they're hungry, I suggest you feed them the monkey." Street Merchant: "This is a valuable monkey! My wife would kill me if she knew I was offering it to you so cheap." Agent: "You don't seem to understand- I DON'T WANT A MONKEY!" Street Merchant: "Infidel." "Mr. Volkov said the girl will be here soon." "How will we recognize her?" "You didn't see the photograph on the bulletin board?" "What photograph?" "Mon dieu!" "I'm sorry! Nobody told me." "Mr. Volkov was very specific at the meeting this morning. He said ... Be sure to study the photograph on the bulletin board. If you fail to recognize her, I'll assume something is wrong with your eyes and remove them for you." "I missed the meeting. I had to drop my daughter at school. I don't want him to scoop out my eyes!" "I have no sympathy for you. You knew this was an important mission. You should have made other arrangements for your daughter." "Can you describe the girl for me? What color is her hair?" "Why should I tell you? It would serve you right to have your eyes gouged out with a rusty spoon. You need to learn to prioritize." "Please! I beg you! Is she young or old? How does she dress?" "She's 50 years old and wears a suit of armor." "I don't believe you!" "She just turned 14 and she runs around in a bath towel." "Curse you! May all your sons marry camels." "If you must curse someone, curse yourself. There are a lot of people who would kill to have this job. You should take your work more seriously." "Please, just tell me what color her eyes are! Blue? I'll kill every woman with blue eyes that I see. Brown? Green?" "I have to get back to my post. See you later. If you have eyes." "(Cry of despair.)" :Morocco H.A.R.M. Thugs "Any sign of her yet?" "Nope" "Damn! I got to pee!" "Well go then!" "What if she shows up while I'm in the restroom?" "Good point. Can you hold it?" "I guess so..." :Morocco H.A.R.M. Thugs Scene 3 (A tourist couple have an argument with the street merchant) Man: "I wouldn't give you a rotten fig for that disgusting animal!" Merchant: "Are you insulting my monkey?" Man: "I spit upon your monkey!" Merchant: "You are a horrible person!" Woman: "I think the monkey's kinda cute..." (Interrogating Volkov's "lackey") Archer: (After torturing him the first time) "Did you enjoy that?" Lackey: "No!" Archer: "Spare yourself the suffering. Tell me where I can find Volkov and you might walk out of here with clean underpants!" Lackey: "Too late for that..." Archer: "That's disgusting!" Lackey. "Sorry..." Scene 4 (A guard is furious with another for having left his post) "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching the front gate?" '' "''I ran out of cigarettes." "You ran out of cigarettes? You mean to tell me you left your post because you needed a cigarette?" "I was only gone for a few minutes." "It only takes a few seconds for someone to sneak in here." "I'm sorry." "You will be sorry if that girl got in here while you were messing around." "Relax. She didn't get in." "How do you know?" "Hassan would have radioed us if he saw her" "What if she sneaked past him?" "That's Hassan's fault, not mine!" "Idiot! I think Mr. Volkov would disagree with you. Would you like me to tell him?" (shoots the other guard) "Tell it to the worms instead!" :H.A.R.M. guards in Morocco References Abigail • Abigaille • Ambassador • Ammo box • Archival Department (UNITY) • Azrou • Baklava • Barrette • Beer • Berlin • Bishop • Body Armor • Body Remover • Brighton Home for Little Wanderers • Bruno Lawrie • Building Services (H.A.R.M.) • Camel • Canada • Cate Archer • Catherine Anne MacDougal • Chateau Du Sasha • Chicken Salad Sandwich • Clark • Coffee • Cottswald • Crepes • Croissant • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Currie • Dieter • Dime • Dmitrij Volkov • Dollar • Dumas Industrial Enterprises • England • Explosive • Facility 4529 • Fez • Fig • Fire Extinguisher • Fitzwald Diamond • Fizzy Soda • France • Francis Javier • Franz • Freighter • Geldmacher SVD • Glasgow • Golf • Grand Caravan Hotel • Hampton Carbine • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • H.A.R.M. • Hassan • Intelligence items • Istanbul • Le Chameau Heureux • Leon • Leopold • Lily • Lloyd • Lock • Lord William Archer • Lyle • Madam Sasha's • Maid • Maison Du Runnels • Marrakech • Martha • Medina • Mine • Mine Detector • Mole • Monkey • Monolith Productions • Moon • Moroccan Civil Services • Morocco • Morris Monroe • Orange • Orange Fizz • Petri .38 Airweight Revolver • Pierre • Pig • Princeton University • PU-38 Explosive • Quid • Radio • Roger • Royal Museum • Safe House • Santa • Selma • Scotland • Shepherd Arms 9mm • Smooth Cigarettes • Sons of Agony • Soviet Union • Tangier • Tasty Cola • Tea • Telephone • The Fearless Hyena • TR 61 • United States • UNITY • Vengeance Factory • Victoria • Watermelon • Wine Trivia * In Scene 1, opening the door of Apartment 25 from the inside (access using the Belt Buckle), will prompt the man in the corridor to "Thank you for your help". This is one of the few occasions in the game in which a civilian who isn't rescued from a thug expresses his gratitude to you. * The name of Ambassador Monroe's hotel "Le Chameau Heureux" is French and means: "The Happy Camel". There are also many other items such as signs and maps that are in French. This is a reference to Morocco's history as a protectorate of France from 1912-1956. French continues to be widely spoken in Morocco and it is still considered to be a Francophone country to this day. * If Civilians are killed by the player, the failed-mission-status reads: "You Killed a Civilian" or "Unacceptable Civilian Casualties". In Scene 2, it reads: "Unacceptable Simian Casualties" if the monkey is killed. "Simian" is a scientific classification of primates that includes monkeys and apes. In Scene 3 however, if the monkey is killed it reads "Unacceptable civilian casualties". * Several gadgets that have not been introduced yet are needed to retrieve intelligence items, such as the belt buckle and Spy-Glasses. A note from Bruno explaining that you may have to return to the mission again with the "right equipment" breaks the fourth wall. * Several intelligence items contain information of Archer's backstory and retrieved parts of the CT-180 device (i.e. the Utility Launcher) * An intelligence item found in Scene 2 is a letter written by "Clark" to his wife Martha in which he reveals to be a Russian spy and must now leave her to return to his "real wife" back home. In the bonus chapter Rest and Relaxation, Archer finds the return letters from Martha's friend. This little sub-plot is revisited in the game's sequel in Chapter 12: Undersea, where two letters can be found that continue Clark and Martha's story. * This is the first mission where Archer has to "prevent civilian casualties", a parameter that is given in several missions. * A blueprint found under the bridge leading to the gate of the city reads "Property of Dumas Industrial Enterprises", alluding to its future involvement in later missions. * While it marks Volkov's first appearance with dialogue, he does not reappear until H.A.R.M.'s Promise * There seems to be a slight mistake with one of the intelligence items in Scene 1: An envelope detailing Monroe's schedule states that he is to depart on September 18th, even though he leaves for the airport on the very day the mission takes place (the 16th) * With a grand total of 41, this mission contains the largest amount of intelligence items in any mission of the game. Category: Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions